thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Annamisasa/An Experiment: The First Public TOTM
Hello there, everyone! Because I am respondsible for TOTM this month, I will proudly present the very first Public Tribute Of the Month Vote! The reasoning for this is the recent voting that took place, where users were presented positives and negatives by a public TOTM. People read, voted and shared ideas, and not a single vote were against the public TOTM, which is why we're gonna experiment with it now. If you're curious, here's the vote: A more public TOTM? Please remember that this is not permanent. If the Public TOTM turns out to be a failure, we'll have to either sit down and consider some new ideas or just make it a private admin vote again. So let's make sure this public voting become a success! Now, what we're gonna do is taking a mixture of the ideas given by Kekai and Nick, thank you for your awesome brains xD How this is gonna happen: Week 1: Any user can nomminate up to 3 tributes each. One of which can be their own tributes. After Week 1: I will sit down and choose my favorites of those nomminated. I will then give you guys a top 10 of the previously nomminated tribute. ---- Week 2: '''Now, people can vote again. They will be given 3 votes, which they have to give to their three favorite tributes in the top 10. People have to give an appropriate reasoning behind their vote. '''After week 2: the votes will be counted and I will take a final look at the five tributes with the most votes, and then choose the victor from there! The nomminated In alphabetical order: *Alyssa Kandle *Harmonia "Ava" Neptunus *Hazel Underwood *Helena Krisp *Lucia Morris *Mercury Shifter *Mew Windlass *Missy Teagle *Mist Scorchil *Petra Mines How to vote in round 2 You can vote for 3 tributes in round two. You have to rank them, your 1st, 2nd and 3rd favorite. Your 1st will be given 3 points, your second will be given 2 points and your third will be given 1 point. You have to reason why you like this tribute better than the others. You cannot vote for your own tribute. The Finalists These are the tributes which have made it through to the final round. Now all that is left is for me to decide who wins. I might have a quick talk with some admins, but in the end, it's my decision. In alphabetical order: *Hazel Underwood *Helena Krisp *Missy Teagle *Mist Scorchil *Petra Mines And the winner is... This was a tough call... a VERY tough call, to the point where it came down to very small things. As I wrote below, any creator of any finalist should be proud of what they have achieved so far and remember, it's the opinion of one person, it doesn't need to be factual. The Victor Helena Krisp. Helena Krisp is a rather famous (or rather infamous) career recruit from District 10. What I liked right off the bat from her was the main idea behind her. The obsession with blood. Now, one would believe that because she is obsessed with blood, she must be a vile sociopath who loves to torture others. Which is where Helena surprises. Beside a creepy obsession with blood she's actually quite sane, which I liked about her. Nigtlock Kryptonite gets around to show many aspects of Helena, not just the one that likes killing. It is described how she has a more softer side when it comes to family, to which makes Helena seem more relateable and realistic. Another thing I like is how many aspects that her obsession with blood is taken into account for. It doesn't just say: "She is obsessed with blood" somewhere along in the personality describtion, no no. Helena dyed her hair red with her own blood, wears a vile of blood around her neck as a token, and tends to only wear clothing of that color. A great look-in for details on Nightlock Kryptonite's part. Another part where she's good is her development skills. To me, I see that she could be very easy to work with, and you could make her develop in many ways. Would Helena's soft side reveal itself to the careers? Would they kill her because of that? Or would Helena go completely physco, ending up killing her own allies just to see their blood flowing? That the gamemaker's choice. Helena might not have had the biggest amount of detail put into her section, though she didn't lack any information. What I also like about Helena is how many things Nightlock Kryptonite ends up listing about her, even the more unused categorizes, such as fears, game-strategy, reason for winning and alternate weapons. Lastly, there's the design of the page, which Nightlock Kryptonite seems to have used quite a while on, both adding a gallery, a infobox, a short top-describtion, bolding main points, a trivia-section, a real life picture and a tribute list below. She even has her own song. And as a little sidenote, her lunaii looks exactly like I imagine her when reading of her. Congratulations, Nightlock Kryptonite! And congratulations to WiressFan21, Mistfire333, Madgeical and District3 by having their tributes make it so far. They all had awesome main idea, and really, the judging came down to small side-details. And thanks to everyone who voted and nomminated for making this public TOTM quite awesome :3' Questions Please take your time out to answer these questions here, as they make me aware of what could be removed, changed and improved. Thank you :3 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:26288 When I fail at succeeding, at least I know I succeed at failing ~Anna (talk) 04:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts